My Love Story
by Nyansei-kun
Summary: It's February 26 when the two met and it seems like the teal-haired boy left an impression to the blond. Would there be a chance for them too meet again? BL


It was February 26 and it all started when I was on my way to work when someone bumped on me. I was surprised of the sudden impact it gave me, and when I saw his face, it feels like the time slowed down at that moment, and I felt something strange. We stared at each other's eyes for a moment, and he stood up straight and bowed down.

"I'm sorry." He said to me and asked, "Are you hurt?"

I didn't reply for a second because I was mesmerized of his beauty, even though his voice is monotone and my mind was blank to answer. I'm in an unconscious state and I didn't realize that he was waving his hand in front of me and he asked the same question to me again. When I realized what he was doing, my unconscious state disappeared and replied.

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry. I'm fine… And…" I stared at his eyes and accidentally blurted out, "You're beautiful."

He blinked for a few times and asked, "What?"

I, who said those words was shocked, I cleared my throat and said, "Nothing. Be careful next time." I smiled, bowed down and left. As I was walking away, I slightly turned my head to the side and heard him said, "Yeah. You too!"

When I arrived at the Varia Mansion, I was in a daze. So much in a daze, I didn't even realize that I was in the office and front of the boss, talking and giving me the papers for my work of whom I'm going to kill. When boss slapped my face with his gun, I lost my daze and he asked/said to me,

"Why are you in daze? Did something happen to you? And if something did happen, don't bring it at work. I need active workers, got it?" "Yes, boss."

I bowed down, left his office and went off to accomplish my mission. While I was killing people, especially my main target, the thing that's in my mind is always him. I can't get him out of my head. And whenever I think about him, it makes up my mood. I really feel weird and at the same time happy. When I finished killing my target, I headed back to the Varia Mansion.

"Ara~ Bel-chan! Welcome back! From the look of your face, seems like the mission's accomplished." Lussuria said to me and I replied to him/her, "Of course. I never failed any of my mission. Shishi~"

Lussuria looked at me for a minute and said out of blue, "Bel-chan, are you in love?" Behind my blond bangs, my eyes widened and asked him, "What makes you say that?" "Ohoho~ Yes, you are." Lussuria's only reply and walked away, but he stopped and said, "Oh yeah, before I forget, Bel-chan, you're going to be a senpai." He winked and vanished in the corner.

"_Senpai? Then that means there's a rookie. Shishi~ This is going to be fun."_ As my mind thought those words, I was poked in the back three times and turned. Again I was surprised and my eyes widened.

"Ah. Hello. It's nice to meet you again. I bumped on you this morning, right? I'm sorry about that again." Said the teal-haired boy.

I shook my head and said, "No, it's okay."

For a moment there, I think I saw him smiled a bit. "May you show me the way to the boss' office?" He said and I replied, "Yes. Of course."

I showed him the way, and as I was walking with him, he said, "Thank you for showing me the way. I'm Fran, by the way. May I know your name?" I smiled and said, "The name's Belphegor. But you can call me Bel for short."

While we we're chatting, we finally arrived at the boss' office. I knocked, opened the door and told the boss that there's someone looking for him. He nodded, signaling me to let the person in. Both of us stood behind the door.

"Sit." Said boss. He sat down and when I was about to leave the office, boss stopped me and told me to sit down too. I did as what he told. It was silent inside the office, we were looking at boss whose reading the papers what Fran handed to him, and when he finished reading, he said,

"You're accepted." Boss rubbed his eyes, looked at me and to Fran. "Since the two of you already met, there's no need for an introduction. Well, Bel, Fran's our new companion and he's your kouhai. Show him around and tell him the rules around here. You can leave."

I was tongue-tied for a moment. I couldn't believe that the person who bumped on me and whom I was thinking this whole time is MY kouhai! I took a deep breath and tried to be cool. I stood up, he did the same, then we bowed down and left. I showed him around, the kitchen, living room, his own room and lastly the backyard.

"Shishi~ So, do you remember all of what I said?" I asked. "Yeah. I think I got it." He replied.

It was nighttime, I was in my room, lying down on bed, thinking. _"How come I fell in love with him at first sight? I mean, he IS a boy, I AM a boy. Though he looks girlish at some point. Ah~ I fell in love at an unexpected time. Wh-What? Why am I talking about love? Arrgghh!"_ As long as I remember before I fell asleep, I remembered saying,"I hope he loves me too."

A month has already passed, and we've been together in every mission. He calls me 'Bel-senpai' since he's MY kouhai. Whenever we have free time, the six of us, the top ranking in the Varia squad, are watching television. Just this time though. (The lower ranks have their own fun somewhere.) We keep on laughing and I really don't remember what we were laughing about, because Fran's beside me. Whenever he slightly touches my hand, my heart beats so fast, and when I feel that my heart's beating fast, I'd move to the side, facing the side of the couch and tells myself to calm down.

Several hours later, Boss, Squalo-taichou, Lussuria and Levi already went to sleep. Only the two of us are left behind and this made my heart race, but I always show my cool face. He was sitting at the other end of the couch now, watching at the tv and every second I glance at him. I don't know if he knew that I was glancing at him, and if he knew that I was, he didn't say anything. It was already pass twelve o'clock and we're still watching tv. I changed the channel because the showing's genre is romance, I changed and changed every channel but no luck, every channel's showing is romance and who the hell would watch romance at midnight? Are they kidding?

It made me pissed off and looked at Fran. He fell asleep. I dropped the remote but didn't even bother to pick it up. The image in front of me is much more fascinating than the television's. Even though the only light we have is the television's light, he still look so adorable. I sat beside him and stared at his face and the part that I was really staring at is his lips. I want to kiss those lips of his, want to know what it tastes like.

I put his bangs to the side, 'cause it was covering some of his face. I caressed his cheek gently and studied the form of the shape of his face. As I was studying the structure of his face, those eyes of his gently flutters open, I hurriedly backed up. He rubbed his eyes slowly and looked at me for a minute and said,

"You're still watching?" He looked at the clock and added, "Its 12:45 already." He yawned, sat up straight, and held his lower back. "Ahh~ my back hurts. I really don't like sleeping in a sitting form." He stood up, moved his head side to side and said, "I'm heading to my room. Lack of sleep is bad for your skin, y'know." Those were the last words he said before he left.

Me, who was left alone in the living room keeps staring at the door. I didn't move for a minute because I was nervous that he might saw me staring at his face and he might think that I'm a pervert or something. But, after he left, I was relieved. I picked up the remote, turned off the tv and headed to my room to sleep.

A year already passed, its February 26, time sure fly fast, I ate breakfast and thought that it's been a year then when we met for the first time, I finished eating and continued to sleep for the rest of the day. But I woke up and it was about 5:00 o'clock in the afternoon. I decided to take a walk in the backyard and I saw him, standing and looking at the sunset. The wind blew and there I saw his very beautiful eyes. I walked over to him and said, "Such a lovely sunset." He replied, "Yes, it is."

I looked at him and he looked at me. Then he said, "Why are you looking at me? Is

something on my face?" I replied, "Your eyes are so beautiful." I was surprised of what I said and there was silence between us, I wanted to break down the wall of silence that is building up and unexpectedly/accidentally we both said in unison "Can I tell you something?" We stared at each other for a moment and laughed, actually only me.

"You go first." He said. "Shishi~ No. You. Senpai's order." He tilted his head a bit and I find it really cute. "Okay then." He said, "Me really don't say this kind of thing, but I guess I'll tell you. I just wanted to say thank you. You being there for me in times of trouble though I know that you really don't like me that much, since I replaced your best buddy, but me really appreciate your kindness for me. I…" He stopped for a moment, shook his head and continued, "Nothing. That's all. What do you want to say?"

As I was listening to him, his words moved me, but I really don't like the part 'I know you really don't like me that much'. Well, you got it wrong Fran. I, Prince Belphegor will tell you what I really feel about you.

"Fran." I said. "Are you going to listen and _believe_ every word that I'm going to say to you?"

He blinked for a few times, muttered the word believe and he seems to understand what I said, so I continued.

"Fran. I'm… i-in l-love with you." I blushed and cursed because I stuttered, I stopped for a moment, want to know his reaction first but he didn't show any emotions, instead he said, "Are you serious?" I smacked his head then he added, "That hurt. So that's why your face is so close to me that night. You even caressed my cheek." My mind was loading for a second and remembered what he said, I exclaimed, "What! You're awake at that time?!" and he just answered a plain "Yes." and added, "I always notice you glancing at me from time to time."

I groaned, and blushed even more. He then said, "Continue senpai. Me is sure that you're not finished yet." I nodded, puffed my cheeks and continued.

"Y-you must be wondering why. I'm going to tell you." I heard him mumble 'of course I'm wondering' A vein popped in my head but I let it go and continued. "The first time I saw you I already fallen in love with you. Whenever you look at me with those eyes of yours, the more I fell in love. And I wasn't really expecting to see and be your senpai."

I took a deep breath and continued. "My life changed and my heart, for the first time loved someone this much and even my body and soul. You do think that I don't like you, but that is just the exact opposite of it. Of course I know why you think it that way, because as what you said you replaced Mammon and I always throw knives at you, but that is not the reason why, Fran. I want you to know that I always think of you and I can't get you out of my head. It really is true that when you're in love you always dream."

My heart was beating so fast and I wanted to run away, but since I decided to tell him what I really feel, I won't back up. I'll tell him properly.

"I always longed for you, I want to hug, kiss, and feel your warmth. You might find it disgusting since we're both guys, but Fran." I looked at him in the eyes, "Ti Amo, you are everything that I wanted, these are MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR YOU and I do hope that you love me too."

I finished saying what I really feel inside and added, "M-may I know your answer? Whatever your answer may be, I'll accept it." I looked down and I can feel that he's just staring at me for a minute, I clenched my fist because of nervousness.

I heard a sigh and he said, "Is that all you want to say?" I was shocked of what he said and I felt my eyes went blurry. I feel like crying and nodded.

He said, "Senpai. Will you please look at me? Especially in the eyes."

I looked up at him and I saw him smiling at me. His face is a bit red and said, "I really want to hear those words from you. Me too. Belphegor, Ti Amo. Even I, the first time saw you, fell in love with you. I was even very happy when I saw here." He took a deep breath and added, "looks like we have mutual feelings."

I felt a tear running down on my cheek and he said, "Today is February 26, it's the day I bumped on you." "Yes. I remember." I said, smiled and wiped the tear. He didn't even bother to ask why I cried.

I caressed his cheek, and he titled his head to feel the warmth of my hand. I lifted his chin up and I can see his eyes glittering, full of happiness. I hugged him, smelled his scent and I felt really comfortable.

This is the first time I fell in love with someone, and I am so glad that this love of mine is a requited love. And this is about My Love Story.

-END-


End file.
